fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Sebolaaa/Brudnopis
O mnieTablicaOsiągnięciaTwórczośćGaleriaBlogEdycje Tutaj jest brudnopis użytkownika Seba7211. Proszę nie edytować tej strony W OGÓLE!!! Uwaga! Ta strona może zawierać wulgaryzmy i treści nieodpowiednie dla twojego wieku (tyczy się to sekcji "Opowiadania"). Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność! Podpisy #Seba7211 - tablica 22:22, lis 14, 2015 (UTC) #Seba7211 (tablica) - podpisuję się dnia i godziny 22:24, lis 14, 2015 (UTC) #Seba7211 (tablica) 12:29, sty 5, 2016 (UTC) #Seba7211 (tablica) 12:52, sty 5, 2016 (UTC) Cytaty, które kiedyś tam sobie wykorzystam EMPTY Opowiadania - tutaj mogą być nielogicznie poukładane nagłówki Kim jest Moranica? Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. Jest to specjalny odcinek Seby7211. Jest to odcinek zakańczający serię Ferbastyczna szkoła. Opis Moranica ma urodziny. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, Jasmine, Stephanie, Klarisa, Sasha i Nicole muszą przygotować coś specjalnego. Tymczasem Heinz dostaje wezwanie do sądu, a Fretka i Stefa zastanawiają się nad sprzedażą mieszkania. Bohaterowie * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Sasha Mingle; * Klarisa Windy; * Nicole Sunshine; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Heinz Dundersztyc Junior; * Fretka Flynn; * Stefa Hirano; * Dwie studenki; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Buford Van Stomm; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Stephanie Winner; * Charlene Dundersztyc; * Sędzia, prokurator, obrońca i inni; * Betty Jo Flynn; * Reginald Fletcher; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Policjant Scenariusz (W szkole. Uczniowie chodzą i rozmawiają. Nagle drzwi wejściowe otwierają się, a do środka wjeżdża rydwan, a w nim Moranica przebrana za rzymskiego cesarza) Moranica: Witajcie moi poddani! Fineasz (szeptem do Ferba): Chyba spodobała się jej opowieść Klarisy. A mówiła, że nie... Moranica: Jak zapewne wiecie już jutro ostatni dzień szkoły... (Uczniowie wiwatują) Moranica: E, ćwoki, cisza, bo będę wam kazała przychodzić w wakacje do szkoły! (Cała szkoła milknie) Moranica: Kontynuując... jutro są także moje urodziny. Dlatego macie mi zrobić przyjęcie niespodziankę! Baljeet: Chwila, że jak?! Co to będzie za "niespodzianka", skoro pani będzie się spodziewać?! Moranica: To macie zrobić tak, żebym się nie spodziewała! Baljeet: Bez sensu... Moranica: Jeżeli nic nie zaplanujecie, to dostaniecie jedynki! A więc, wyznaczyłam osoby do planowania przyjęcia i są to... (Moranica wyciąga zza siebie papier toaletowy) Sasha: Zapisała pani te nazwiska na papierze toaletowym? Moranica: Nie mogłam znaleźć normalnego papieru o takiej długości... Sasha: To nie mogła pani normalnie napisać? 144x144px|thumb|Podpis Moranici|leftMoranica: Nie! Chyba wiesz, jakimi wielkimi literami piszę. Gdy dają mi coś do podpisania, to dostaję jeszcze kartkę A3. (Moranica rozwija papier toaletowy i cały czas przewija go) Moranica: A przyjęciem zajmą się... Glyneasz Bynn, Herb Sletcher, Kijabela Gacie-Tampiją, Waljeep Fjinder, Kuford Wal Sztorm, Lasmine F**kMenda, Sięfani Ginę, Niarisa Mindy, Kasza Wingle i Niecola Suńszajs. Klarisa: Kto?! Nicole: Nie znam ich... Moranica: O was, a o kogo innego, no? A teraz wybaczcie, ale mam spotkanie z Darth'em Vader'em. (Rydwan Moranici wyjeżdża) Fineasz: Ej, Ferb, będziesz miał szansę przeprosić Steph! Ferb: Ja... no wiesz jaka ona jest! Nie wybaczy mi. Fineasz: Musisz spró... (Nagle słychać z zewnątrz dźwięk zderzenia) Głos Moranici: Na brodę Merlina, kto zaparkował radiowóz na środku ulicy?! Fineasz: ... bować. (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Loool, to już ostatni raz ta czołówka. A, tak, sory, zapomniałbym. Kim jest Moranica? (W spółce zło. Heinz czyta gazetę, a Junior płacze) Dundersztyc: Weź się zamknij. Ktoś za drzwiami: Puk puk! Dundersztyc: Co? Kto wymyślił mówienie "puk puk" zamiast normalnego zapukania?! (Drzwi otwiera Moranica) Moranica: Ja! Dundersztyc: Pani dyrektor? Co pani tutaj robi? Moranica: Lekarz powiedział, że mam za mało białka w kolanach, dlatego mam co tydzień robić sobie dłuższe spacerki. A, i dorabiam se jako listonosz. Dostał pan wezwanie do sądu. Dundersztyc: Co? Dlaczego? Moranica: Od dziecka. Twoja żona chce ci je zabrać. Dundersztyc: Ale... chwila, czytała pani ten list? Moranica: Tak, i przy okazji zaśliniłam kopertę. Głównie dlatego dorabiam jako listonosz, by czytać cudze listy. Nawet nie wie pan co ludzie do siebie piszą! A właściwie "pisali"... Teraz już nikt do siebie listów nie pisze. Dlatego też zdziwiłam się, jak był list do pana, po przecież pan nie masz żadnych przyjaciół! Dundersztyc: Dziękuję? Niech pani położy go gdzieś i sobie pójdzie. Moranica: Zrobię tak jak zawsze - włamię się do domu i wsadzę ten list do kibla. Dundersztyc: Pffff... (Moranica wychodzi z mieszkania) Dundersztyc: Ale mogła pani list zostawić! (Po chwili drzwi wypadają z zawiasów, do środka wchodzi Moranica w pończochach na głowie) Moranica: To włamanie! (Moranica biegnie z listem do łazienki. Heinz wyciąga telefon i przystawia do ucha) Dundersztyc: Halo? Policja? Włamanie zgłaszam. (chwila ciszy) Tak, to babka w pończochach. (chwila ciszy) Chwila, że kogo? Dobra, nieważne, i tak mam wezwanie do sądu. Nar... do widzenia. (Heinz rozłącza się i wychodzi z mieszkania) (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Fretka leży na kanapie, a Stefa na łóżku) Fretka: Stefaaa? Stefa: Tak? Fretka: Bo wiesz... zastanawiałam się, czy nie najlepiej by było sprzedać to mieszkanie. (Stefa wstaje) Stefa: Dobra, możecie wchodzić! (Do mieszkania wchodzą dwie studentki. Fretka wstaje) Fretka: Zaraz, zaraz, a co tutaj się dzieje? Stefa: Już od dawna zastanawiałam się nad tym, więc znalazłam dwie studentki potrzebujące mieszkania. Fretka: Ale że stały tutaj tak cały czas? Stefa: W sumie to nie wiem... Fretka: A ile proponują za to mieszkanie? Studentka 1: 100 dolarów. Fretka: Słucham?! Studentka 2: To 120... Fretka: 100 tysięcy przynajmniej. Stefa: Fretka! Zwariowałaś?! To za dużo! A poza tym to są studentki... Fretka: To dziesięć tysięcy... Studentka 1: Chwila, zadzwonię do matki... Studentka 2: Ja też. (Obydwie studentki wyciągają telefon i dzwonią) Fretka: Za tyle pieniędzy, co proponują, to one se mogą kupić kurczaka w restauracji Magdy Gessler. Stefa: One chyba przyszły sobie robić z nas bekę. Fretka: Wiesz chyba, co powinnyśmy zrobić... Stefa: Tak. (Fretka chwyta studentkę 1 i bierze ją na ramię. Stefa robi to samo z drugą studentką. Obydwie wyrzucają studentki przez otwarte okno) Stefa: A w sumie mogłyśmy odstawić je za drzwi. Fretka: No mogłyśmy. W razie czego to zgonimy na sąsiadkę z dołu. (W ogródku Flynn-Fletcher'ów. Dziewiątka przyjaciół i Jasmine siedzą i rozmawiają) Fineasz: Dyrka kazała nam zaplanować przyjęcie urodzinowe. Baljeet: Niespodziankę nawet... Fineasz: Musimy mieć jakiś dobry pomysł. Izabela: Balony! Buford: Dziecinada. Moranica ma pewnie z dziesięć tysięcy lat... Ferb: Piosenka? Fineasz: Świetny pomysł! Klarisa: Tak! Stephanie: Żenada. Fineasz: Steph, o co ci chodzi? Ferb mi mówił, że to Claire pocałowała jego, a nie on ją. Stephanie: Ja w to nie wierzę. Widziałam co widziałam. Ferb: Steph, ale ja... Stephanie: Nie poniżaj się już. Nicole: O czym miałaby być ta piosenka? Fineasz: Chyba o dyrektorce. Baljeet: Nie zdążymy napisać piosenki w jeden dzień! Sasha: Nie bądź pesymistą... Buford: Pesymista? A co to znaczy? Fineasz: To taki klient, który zawsze dostrzega złe strony w danej sytuacji. Buford: Rozumiem... chyba. (W sądzie. Heinz siedzi jako oskarżony, a po drugiej stronie sali siedzi Charlene) Jakiś facet: Proszę wstać, sąd idzie. (Wszyscy wstają. Na salę wchodzi młody sędzia, trzymający kawę. Siada na swoim siedzeniu, pozostali również siadają) Sędzia: Dobry. Co się znowu stało? Dundersztyc: Moja była żona chce mi zabrać dziecko! Prokurator: Ej, ja powinienem teraz coś chyba przeczytać. Sędzia: A idź tam, panie prokuratorze, i tak nikt pana nie słucha. Charlene: Yyyy... wysoki sądzie... Sędzia: Mam półtora metra wzrostu, więc taki wysoki nie jestem. Ale kontynuuj. Charlene: Dobrze. Średni sądzie, to pierwsza rozprawa średniego sądu? Sędzia: Tak, a co? Charlene: Widać... Mam nadzieję, że średni sąd dobrze poprowadzi rozprawę. Sędzia: Zluzuj majty, dużo się naoglądałem Wesołowskiej w TV. Zaraz się okaże, że ktoś tutaj ma dziecko lub, że ktoś od dawna chce kogoś zabić... No więc, panie oskarżony, proszę wstać i się przedstawić, ile ma pan latek. Dundersztyc: Jestem Heinz Dunde... Sędzia: Jestem pan spokrewniony z pokrzywdzoną? Dundersztyc: Tak, byliśmy małże... Sędzia: Gdzie pan pracuje? Dundersztyc: Jestem naucz... Sędzia: Proszę mi opowiedzieć o co wy się kłócicie. Dundersztyc: O dziecko. Ta menda chce mi zabrać synka, którego niedawno adopt... Sędzia: Spoko, możesz se siąść. (Heinz siada. Sędzia zakłada nogi na stół i popija kawę) Sędzia: A teraz pokrzywdzona. Imię, nazwisko, wiek. Charlene: Charlene Dundersztyc, lat 47. Sędzia: Spokrewniony z oskarżonym - no to małżeństwo, już wiemy. Kuźwa, pierwszy dzień w tej beznadziejnej robocie, a jestem znudzony jak Polak w pracy. Jak już mówimy o pracy, to proszę mi powiedzieć gdzie pani ma robotę... Charlene: Bezrobotna jestem. Sędzia: I proszę mi powiedzieć, o co się kłócicie, dlaczego, i tak dalej... Charlene: Mój były mąż adoptował se dziecko! Niby nic, ale warunki w jego domu nie pozwalają na jego dobre wychowanie. Męża już kilka razy karali za jakieś przewinienia, więc jak taki mężczyzna chce wychować dziecko?! Nawet zrobiłam zdjęcie jego mieszkania. Średni sąd zobaczy, jak to wygląda... Sędzia: Dobra, pani niech rzuci tutaj telefon. (Charlene rzuca telefon w stronę sędziego. Jednak sędziemu nie udaje się złapać, przez co telefon rozbija się o ścianę) Sędzia: Yyyy... wierzę pani na słowo. (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy) Fretka: Mogłybyśmy również... (Ktoś dzwoni do Fretki) Fretka: Ech, znowu Moranica dzwoni. (Fretka odbiera, chwila ciszy) Fretka: Co?! To dzwoń na policję! (Fretka rozłącza się) Fretka: Ech, Moranica znowu próbuje mnie wrobić w morderstwo. Trzeba było się z nią o nic nie zakładać. (Ktoś znowu dzwoni do Fretki. Fretka odbiera wkurzona) Fretka: Czego?! (chwila ciszy) O, babcia i dziadek, hej. Co tam? (chwila ciszy) Naprawdę?! To takie smutne. Przykro mi. (chwila ciszy) Jak możemy wam pomóc? (chwila ciszy) Dobra, okej. Jeszcze raz - bardzo mi przykro. (Fretka rozłącza się) Stefa: Co? Fretka: Mam fenomenalne wieści! Stefa: Przed chwilą mówiłaś, że "to takie smutne". Fretka: Stefa, będziemy miały komu upchnąć mieszkanie! Stefa: To super! Ale... co się stało? Fretka: Babcia powiedziała, że na ich dom spadła stacja kosmiczna i nie mają gdzie mieszkać. Stefa: To świetnie! Ale chwila... damy im ten dom za darmo?! Fretka: Ołłł... no wiesz, to w końcu moi dziadkowie. Nie mają gdzie się podziać, pieniądze pewnie przepadły razem z nimi. Chcesz utrudniać im życie? Stefa: W sumie masz rację. (Do mieszkania wchodzą Betty i Reginald) Betty: Jesteeśmy! Fretka: Tak szybko? (W domu Flynn-Fletcher'ów, w pokoju chłopców. Wszyscy ćwiczą piosenkę. Nagle do pokoju wchodzi Linda) Linda: Upiekłam ciasteeeeczkaaa! Fineasz: O, mamo, dziękujemy! Linda: Nagrywacie piosenkę? A z jakiej... AAAAA!!! Nie!!! (Linda wskakuje na łóżko Fineasza i zakrywa się kołdrą) Fineasz: Mamo, co się stało? (Linda wystawia głowę spod kołdry) Linda: Jak byłam w waszym wieku, to miałam z przyjaciółmi zrobić taką imprezę dla Moranici. Wpadł nam do głowy pomysł odnośnie postawienia basenu. Moranica przyszła w stroju kąpielowym, a gdy jadła tort... spadł jej STANIK! (Linda z powrotem chowa głowę pod kołdrę) Fineasz: Ferb, odhacz basen z listy. I tort. (Ferb wyciąga z kieszeni notes i długopis i przekreśla coś) Fineasz: Może chcesz posłuchać naszej piosenki? (Linda wystawia głowę spod kołdry) Linda: Mogę. Fineasz: A więc... (Fineasz ustawia się z powrotem na miejscu) Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, Jasmine, Stephanie, Klarisa, Nicole i Sasha (śpiewają): Bo ty masz... Linda: Stop, stop, stop! (Linda wstaje) Linda: Moranica to typowy użytkownik komixx'ów. Wiem, bo ja też tam siedzę. To ona zaczęła falę z "upośledzeniem" i "jak narysować Polandball'a" oraz rozprzestrzeniła wirus "C.D.N.". Żaden jej komixx nie dostał się na główną, natomiast plagiaty i tłumaczenia botów się dostają, bo admini tam są głupi. Jak tylko usłyszy wstęp "Bo ty" wścieknie się! Stephanie: Mówiłam, że piosenka to zły pomysł. Linda: Z Lawrence'm napisaliśmy również piosenkę. Moranica była z niej bardzo zadowolona! Fineasz: Moranica bardzo zadowolona?! Jak ona wtedy wygląda? Linda: Jest pijana. Fineasz: Pijana? Linda: Kazała nam się włamać do monopolowego. Może przyniosę wam tekst. Sasha: A czy ona nie zorientuje się, że to to samo? Chyba raczej pamięta tamtą piosenkę. Linda: Jedyne, co ona pamięta, to imiona jej kochanków sprzed dwustu lat. Przy ślubie z Gaylord'em zapomniała jak on ma na imię. Baljeet: Ślubie? Linda: Jej mąż jest w moim wieku. Byłam na ich ślubie. Nie że mnie zaprosiła. Musiałam służyć jako amor zwisający z sufitu. (Linda wychodzi z pokoju) Jasmine: Wasza mama chyba ma rację. Przecież ona nie zna naszych imion. Buford: W szczególności twojego nazwiska. Jasmine: Zamknij się. (W sądzie. Sędzia siedzi na swoim siedzeniu, trzymając nogi na stole i grając na telefonie) Sędzia: Proszę wprowadzić następnego świadka, Heinz'a Dundersztyca Juniora. (Na salę rozpraw wchodzi raczkujący Junior. Podchodzi do barierki) Dundersztyc: Chwila... średni sądzie, wziął sąd pół letnie dziecko jako świadek do rozprawy?! Sędzia: A co, zabronisz mi?! Dundersztyc: Noooo... nie. Sędzia: Proszę się przedstawić. Dundersztyc: Chwila, jestem jego prawnym opiekunem. Więc Junior może zrzec się składania zeznań! Sędzia: No dobrze, czy odmawia pan składania zeznań? (Junior dłubie w nosie) Sędzia: Proszę się tak nie zachowywać w sądzie! Jeżeli chce pan odmówić składania zeznań, proszę powiedzieć "Król Karol kupił królowej Karolinie korale koloru koralowego". A jeżeli nie chce pan zeznawać, to proszę siedzieć dalej. (Cisza) Sędzia: Ha! A zatem proszę powiedzieć, co wydarz... Junior: Król Karol kupił królowej Karolinie korale koloru koralowego. Dundersztyc: Ha, HA! Sędzia: No dobrze, to niech pan zajmie miejsce na ławie świadków. Charlene: Chwila, nikogo nie zdziwił fakt, że dziecko które ma pół roku, potrafi mówić? A tym bardziej coś takiego? Sędzia: To XXI wiek. Tutaj trudno zaskoczyć człowieka. (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy) Fretka: Oprowadzę was... (Fretka staje na środku pokoju i robi powolny obrót mówiąc przy tym nazwy pokoi) Fretka: Kuchnia, salon, sypialnia, łazienka. Łazienka to ta za drzwiami. Betty: Chwila, zobaczę łazienkę. (Betty wchodzi do łazienki. Po chwili słychać, jak potyka się o sedes i wpada do wanny) Stefa: Ach, będzie mi brakowało tego dźwięku... Betty (z łazienki): O, coś jest napisane na papierze toaletowym! Fretka: Stefa, pisałaś coś na nim? Stefa: Nie... Betty (z łazienki): "Glyneasz Bynn, Herb Sletcher, Kijabela Gacie-Tampi..." Fretka: CO?! Skąd to się tam wzięło?! (Fretka wbiega do łazienki. Po chwili wybiega z papierem toaletowym, który wyrzuca przez otwarte okno) Studentka 1 (spod okna): Co za bezczelność! Najpierw wywalacie nas przez okno, a potem jeszcze zrzucacie na nas papier toaletowy! Głos z góry: Po co ja trzymam w domu kowadło? (Fretka zauważa lecące kowadło. Po chwili słychać, jak uderza w kogoś) Studentka 2: AŁAAA!!! Moja łechtaczka! (Fretka zamyka okno. Reginald podchodzi do Fretki) Reginald: Dzięki, że postanowiłaś nam oddać ten dom. (Betty wychodzi z łazienki i podchodzi do Fretki) Betty: Naprawdę ci dziękujemy. Jesteś naszą najukochańszą wnusią... głównie dlatego, że mamy tylko jedną wnusię. (Fretka się uśmiecha i przytula do dziadków) Stefa: Oooooo... jakie to słodkie. Reginald: A właśnie, kto to? (Później. Fretka i Stefa stoją za drzwiami od mieszkania z walizkami. W mieszkaniu przy drzwiach stoi Betty) Betty: Jeszcze raz, dziękuję. Fretka: Nie ma za co... Betty: Och, nie! Zapomniałabym zapłacić wam za mieszkanie! Fretka: Nie! Babciu, w końcu jesteście naszymi dziadkami... właściwie to moimi. To jest podarunek od serca. Betty: Ooo, jesteś taka urocza. Ale skoro nie chcesz stu tysięcy dolarów... Fretka: Chwila, zaczek... (Betty zamyka drzwi Fretce przed nosem) Fretka: ...aj. Stefa: Wiesz, mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniałam. Fretka: Chyba wszystko spakowałyśmy. Stefa: Nieeee, to nie to. (Fretka i Stefa schodzą po schodach z walizkami) Fretka: A więc co? Głos Betty z mieszkania: CHOLERA JASNA, ZNOWU WPADŁAM DO WANNY! Fretka: Zastanawiasz się, jak zmieściłyśmy tyle rzeczy w tak małe walizeczki? Stefa: Nieee... chociaż w sumie to też. Ale coś innego mnie męczy. Fretka: Ja nie wiem. Dzisiaj wrócę do domu... Stefa: Wiem! Fretka: Co? Stefa: Zapomniałam, że moi rodzice się wyprowadzili. Fretka: Gdzie?! Stefa: A bo ja wiem. Ech... to ja lecę spytać się twoich dziadków, czy zmieszczą się na jednej kanapie. (Stefa z walizkami wraca na górę) Fretka: Inteligentna... (Nagle pojawia się policjant, który zakuwa Fretkę w kajdanki) Policjant: Zostaje pani aresztowana za zamordowanie Fretki Flynn. Fretka: Że jak? Przecież to ja! Chcecie mnie za to aresztować już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu! Wiedziałam, żeby nie zakładać się z Moranicą... (Następny dzień, rano, koło godziny piątej. W szkole. Dziesiątka przygotowujących do przyjęcia bez Nicole, ale z Fretką, szykuje przyjęcie. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Klarisa i Sasha napompowują balony, a reszta wynosi w wiaderkach wodę z basenu. Basen jest w połowie pełny. Do szkoły wchodzi niewyspana Nicole) Nicole: Czemu każecie mi tak wcześnie wstawać? (Niewyspana Nicole wpada do basenu) Fineasz: Nicole, zacznij może... a, dobra, możesz też się topić. (Z jednej z sal wychodzi drapiąca się po tyłku Moranica ubrana w piżamę w gepardy. Wszyscy zamierają w bezruchu. Gdy Moranica dostrzega ich, również zamiera) Moranica: W końcu! Znalazłam złodziei! To wy ukradliście wszystkie moje kolekcje starych zdjęć, gdy zostałam Miss Tajlandii 2013! Stephanie: Aleeeee... my szykujemy dla pani przyjęcie urodzinowe. Moranica: Aha, okej. (Moranica wychodzi ze szkoły) Izabela: To było dziwne. Klarisa: Jak na Moranicę, to całkiem normalne. Izabela: A w sumie... (Moranica wchodzi do szkoły) Moranica (śpiewa): Stooo lat! Stooo lat! Niech żyje, żyje nam! Ferb: Co pani wyprawia?! Moranica: Jak to co? Śpiewam. Sasha: Przecież jeszcze nie ma przyjęcia... Moranica: Gardło ćwiczę, a co niby. A właściwie to dwa. Ostatnio się badałam i lekarz powiedział, że moje gardło ma tendencję do rozmnażania bezpłciowego. Baljeet: Pani sobie samej "Sto lat" śpiewa? Moranica: Wiesz, moje urodziny to święto ruchome. Następuje zawsze po trzech dniach od mojego pierwszego letniego wypadku samochodowego. Tylko raz w życiu zdarzyło mi się obchodzić je w lipcu, więc musiałam sama sobie zrobić urodziny. Klarisa: I siedziała pani sama przy stole? Moranica: Nie, na urodzinach zawitała też pani Kasia. Buford: Pani Kasia? Ten szkielet z sali od biologii? Moranica: Może. Jasmine: A co się stało z panem Zenonem z drugiego piętra? Moranica: Pokłóciliśmy się, bo powiedział mi, że jestem za gruba. Ja mu odpowiedziałam, że on jest tak chudy, że mu kości widać. Fineasz: Jak można gadać ze szkieletami?! Moranica: E, gadać... Pięć lat temu to ja z panią Kasią "You can dance" wygrałam! Potem musiałam ją zabić, bo w szkole nie było żadnego szkieletu w salach od biologii. To samo stało się z panem Zenonem, który był satyrykiem. Inne informacje Usunięte sceny Początkowo autor miał pomysł wprowadzenia do odcinka dennej przeróbki walki Luke'a Skywalker'a i Darth'a Vader'a z filmu "Gwiezdne Wojny: Powrót Jedi", gdzie w postać Luke'a wcielać miała się Moranica. Tymczasem Vader'em miał być jej mąż, Gaylord, który miał w tym odcinku debiutować. Walka miała odbywać się w spółce zło. W walce miał również uczestniczyć Imperator Sheev Palpatine z tego samego filmu. Ostatecznie autor zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Bohaterowie - tutaj mogą być nielogicznie poukładane nagłówki Heinz Dundersztyc Junior Heinz Dundersztyc Junior ''(czyt. Hajnc Dundersztyc Juńjor) - ''postać wymyślona przez Seba7211. Wygląd Junior to niemowlak o brązowych oczach. Jest Mulatem, czyli połączeniem rasy białej i czarnej. Nosi zielone ubranko z małpką trzymającą banana na jego środku. Charakter Relacje Wystąpienia Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon 2 *Nowa pociecha; *Dyrektor na jeden dzień; *Jak ze wsi Historia Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon 2 *W odcinku Nowa pociecha przybrany ojciec Juniora pokazuje Pepe swoje nowe, adoptowane dziecko; *W odcinku Dyrektor na jeden dzień Junior sika na Heinz'a; *W odcinku Jak ze wsi Heinz go karmi, a Charlene obiecuje swojemu byłemu mężowi, że będzie walczyła o Juniora w sądzie